Code Blue
by Cryoxe
Summary: A collection of waffy, fluffly and romantic SR oneshots and drabbles. OOC varies from chapter to chapter. Rated for safety.
1. Hot Springs

**Code Blue**

**By: **Cryoxe

**Chapter one: **Hot Springs

**Summary: **A collection of sweet, waffy Shinji/Rei drabbles and oneshots. OOC varies from chapter to chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Life was good...The Angels were gone and the three pilots had a break off from training. So Misato suggested to go to a hot spring. She even convinced Rei to go.

They entered and were soon in their designated sides of the spring. Shinji though still couldn't help but feel lonely, since he was all alone on the mens side of the spring.

Though he was told (by Asuka) not to peek, it was hard. To think, a small wall was all that separated him and three beautiful girls.

On the other side he heard talk amongst the girls. Nothing really to concern himself about. He laid back against a rock and closed his eyes.

"Uh, Rei if you want you can go over to the men's side with Shinji" Misato told her.

"How can you just let her go over there with that pervert!" Asuka protested.

"It's alright, Shinji behaves himself around Rei" Misato countered.

"Seems like the Third Child must really have a thing for Wonder girl" Asuka said sarcastically.

Rei didn't pay attention and soon left for the other side of the spring.

Shinji opened his eyes to see a pair of red ones looking back at him.

"A-Ayanami!" he freaked out.

The Third Child stood frozen in shock as Rei just stood there in front of him without any shame, but then again this was just like Rei.

"Major Katsuragi said that I may accompany you" Rei explained.

Shinji gave her a weak smile.

"At least I have you to talk to" he said quietly.

"I find your company to be relaxing" the First Child stated.

Shinji gave her a heartfelt smile.

"Could I wash your back?" Shinji asked her.

"I would like that, thank you" Rei felt herself blush a little.

Shinji got out some body wash and applied it to Rei's milky skin.

"Your skin feels really soft" Shinji admitted.

"Thank you" Rei felt herself heat up.

Everything about the atmosphere seemed right.

Before Rei knew it, Shinji's arms were around her, holding her just like the first time they met. Back when she was still recovering from her injuries from the Unit 00 test.

"Uh sorry" Shinji exclaimed embarrassingly.

"It's alright...it was nice" Rei reassured.

Shinji blushed.

"Ayanami you may not understand this but, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you" he told her. Shinji felt stupid for saying something he knew she wouldn't be able to comprehend.

Rei stood there kinda confused, but his words also seemed familiar and they ate away at her in the back of her mind.

An image of her hand being overtaken by an Angel flashed in her mind and a sharp pain surged throughout her body.

"Ah!" she winced in pain.

"Ayanami, are you all right?!" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine, I don't know why but I suddenly felt a sharp pain throughout my body" she admitted.

"Could I wash your hair?" he asked while grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

"Yes, thank you" she said with a small blush.

He squeezed out a good bit of shampoo and rubbed it together between his hands and began to rub it through Rei's blue locks.

"Tell me if there's any places that itch" he announced.

Rei just stood, taking in the moment, her heart throbbing hard.

She dunked herself underwater to rinse off the suds.

The First Child looked up at him, her body trembling uncontrollably. Rei latched onto him lovingly. Her face against his chest, arms tight around his back.

Shinji was surprised at first, looking down at her in shock but then he placed his arms around her, one around her back and the other against her head.

"This is nice" Shinji exclaimed.

"...I'm sorry" Rei apologized.

"It's alright" he replied.

Later on that night everyone was in their rooms and were dressed.

Shinji went to Rei's room.

"Ayanami?" he called out.

"Yes?" she said as she appeared. Dressed in only her underwear.

"I thought we should talk" he told her.

"Okay" she said, offering him inside.

"I was wondering...if you remembered anything...from your past" he told her.

"I remember you holding me...I remember many things and I even remember dying" she admitted.

"You look really sweet when you smile" he told her with a smile.

She smiled as well and then kissed him on the cheek.

"All I want to do is feel close to you" Rei explained.

"I love being around you" the Third Child said smoothly.

"Love?" Rei questioned as the word was unfamiliar to her.

Shinji smiled at her.

"Your really cute" he commented. And he moved in closer towards her. His eyes captivating her, entrancing her and making her feel so open and at ease with everything that was happening.

And Shinji's lips became closer to hers and they kissed softly. The whole atmosphere was engulfing them. Rei felt relaxed, warm and comfortable. They were both embarrassed. Shinji felt Rei lay against him. Her breathing was soft and warm. She didn't know why she was acting so impulsively and she didn't care.

Soon Shinji felt Rei's breathing become even slower. He took her in his arms gently to look at her and that's when he realized that she had fallen asleep. He lay her next to him and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day Asuka came in and saw the two. She immediately went off and told Misato. She thought it was sweet. Asuka was flabbergasted by the scene.

When the pair realized what happened last night they both blushed.

On the ride home Rei sat in the back with Shinji. She was smiling gently and her hand was entangled with his.

- - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes: **

- - - - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. In case your wondering every chapter will have a different setting and the such and all is written for mere WAFF, FLUFF and cutesy romance. Also thinking about doing a ShinjixAsuka version of this.


	2. Sickness

**Code Blue**

**By: **Cryoxe

**Chapter Two: **Sickness

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

It was an ordinary day for Shinji Ikari.

School was in session and the teacher lectured on the same thing. Everyone was bored. He looked around the room. He couldn't catch anyone's attention, his desperate cry for interaction was not answered. Which was unusual seeing as now he wanted someone to communicate with.

Risking his life to pilot and kill angels seemed much funner then this and that was a living hell for him, day in and day out.

His eyes kept dashing to the clock, anticipating the bell's holy ringing which signified the end of class. Even that seemed far out of reach.

But his happiness was soon realized when the bell rang, he sprang up with hope and enthusiasm but even that was dashed away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji, I'm sorry to bother you but could you deliver Rei's handouts and homework to her?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, sure" he said.

He quickly took the items and was gone. Touji, Kensuke and Asuka were all left dumbfounded when they went to look for Shinji.

Halfway home Shinji found himself deciding weather or not to deliver Rei's things or do it the next day. But the more he thought about it the more he felt bad. So he found himself heading to Rei's apartment.

The Third Child stood in front of apartment 402. He rang the buzzer but like always it didn't make any noise and he didn't get a response. Next he tried knocking but still nothing. He knew what he was going to have to do.

He opened the door.

"Ayanami, It's me Ikari, I'm here to deliver your missed homework and handouts!" he called out. He removed his shoes and made his way.

As usual the apartment was silent. He came upon her bed and saw a even more fragile looking Rei sleeping. It was obvious that she was ill. He smiled at the scene.

Slowly her eyes began to flicker open and he was greeted by a pair of beautiful crimson eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry for intruding, I came to deliver your school stuff" he said feeling embarrassed.

Rei slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I am ill" she weakly said.

"I'm sorry" he replied.

"I will not last long" she spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I am slowly dying" she admitted.

"What!?" he was frightened by her sudden confession.

"My DNA is slowly deteriorating" she explained.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

"I'm not sure" the blue haired girl said.

"Can't you get help?" he was in shock.

"The Commander said that I will die and later be replaced" Shinji became infuriated beyond human limits.

"...Just like always" he murmured.

Rei was confused.

"My damn father is just going to sit back, like always!" he clenched his fists.

Rei was awed by his sudden burst of emotions.

"Ayanami, if there is anything I can do to help you, tell me!" he said with tears coming down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Rei was still surprised by his vast feelings.

"I...can't watch you die again...I can't let my father just have his way...I can't see you accept this so easily!" he cursed.

Rei didn't know how to react. She was grateful for his kindness and was embarrassed by it.

Shinji wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ayanami...what do you want?" he asked her.

"_What...do I want?" _Rei thought to herself.

"I do not want to die" she said softly.

Shinji gave her a sympathetic look.

"I do not know why, I have an overwhelming feeling of not wanting to die" Rei admitted.

"That's understandable" he commented.

"I...do not...know what to do" she felt weak.

"Me neither...but..." he looked away.

Rei looked up at him with a scared like image upon her face.

"I can spend time with you" he said, hoping it would make the girl feel less helpless.

"...Thank you" Rei quietly said.

Shinji put his arms around her.

"Ayanami...I'm sorry" the one thing he wanted most was for Rei not to die.

Rei eased into his arms. A smile crept upon her lips.

"I'll stay with you until you die" he whispered into her ear.

Rei began to cry silently.

Shinji wiped her eyes.

They both had a small blush on their faces. Shinji held her closer to him.

"Your...warm" Rei spoke.

Shinji knew he should of pulled away out of embarrassment but for some reason he couldn't tear the pale skinned girl from him.

"Today is the happiest day of my life" Rei whispered to him.

Shinji didn't know how to take the compliment. It was a happy but also sad thing for her to say.

Rei leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Shinji looked at her in a surprised way.

Rei smiled.

"Goodbye" and with that, Rei closed her eyes.

"Ayanami!" he panicked. The girl in his arms became limp and motionless.

He put her down and began to weep.

"If only we had met sooner...maybe I could of taken you away from all this" he said out loud to himself .

The Third Child looked back at her. Rei somehow looked happy. He covered her body up with the sheets on her bed.

Shinji slowly began to make his way towards the door. The fact that Rei was dead was gnawing away at his heart.

His hand touched the cold door handle.

"...Ikari..." a faint voice called out.

Shinji quickly turned.

Rei was sitting up looking at him.

He slowly walked back, tears building up in his eyes.

"I am...alive" Rei's voice had a hint on confusion in it.

"I...I'm glad" and he put his arms back around her.

Rei held onto him tightly as he cried. He wiped his eyes and looked back at her.

Then on impulse, he touched her cheek and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Rei latched back onto him.

"...Shinji" she spoke.

They embraced warmly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Hope ya liked this chapter. Also any fans of Onegai Teacher be on the lookout as I may start writing Onegai Teacher fics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -


	3. Curiosity & Longing

**Code Blue**

**By: **Cryoxe

**Chapter Three: **Curiosity & Longing

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Things had gotten quite better since the prevention of Third Impact. Piloting seemed like a thing in the past. Though training was still mandatory but Shinji thought it was a good chance to observe the ever improving curves and figures of his fellow pilots.

Asuka was still the same, except less hateful and mean. Her pride was still intact. Rei seemed more approachable but she still had that aura about her that made her seem so charming.

Hikari eventually revealed her feelings to Touji. They were happily enjoying they're relationship. Poor Kensuke was still alone.

The new year of school was going swimmingly. Not much different from the year before.

Shinji glanced out the window to observe the beautiful summer day. He looked back at Rei with an almost certainty that she too was doing the same thing as him and it didn't surprise him that she was.

Soon the school bell had rung and Shinji got up to leave. He gathered his things and was about to leave but was confronted by Class Representative Hikari.

"Shinji don't you know you have clean up duty today with Rei!" Hikari said.

"Oh, I didn't check, sorry" he admitted.

"Well, make sure to check from now on" and as she said that Touji sneaked up behind his girl and gave her a hug, making her scream from the surprise and they shared a laugh.

Rei looked at this and looked away. She then approached Shinji.

"Ikari, shouldn't we get started?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he said and he departed from his group of friends.

Asuka looked at him and was making some remarks about the two under her breath.

He turned towards Rei and grabbed a wet cloth that was located at the bottom of a bucket of water.

Shinji Started cleaning the desks.

"...Ayanami...how are things?" he asked her.

"Things?" she questioned.

"I mean, how is your life going, now that we no longer have to pilot" he fixed his statement.

"Things have been going well, I'm experiencing boredom more frequently though" she explained.

"We could hang out more if you'd like" Shinji said with confidence.

Rei blushed slightly.

"That would be nice" she stated.

Shinji looked came around to her desk and noticed a few romantic books lying on her desk.

"So, you enjoy reading?" he asked, holding up one of her books.

She became embarrassed as she thought she had put them away.

"Y-yes" she struggled.

"Seems you like romance" he added.

"The stories are very well written" she commented.

Shinji noticed Rei looked a little shocked and surprised that he had noticed her books.

"_Maybe she is curious?"_ he wondered. And then found it cute that she was trying to learn about the relationships between people. But then again he couldn't say much for himself in that department.

Things became quiet.

Shinji went to reach for a rag at the bottom of the bucket and felt Rei's hand also touch his.

"Sorry" he quickly said.

"I'm sorry too" she said.

The feeling of their hands touching one another...that feeling was incredible.

Rei couldn't deny her curiosity. She witnessed other students every day, holding hands, enjoy each others company, kissing, hugging and more.

It was amazing to see people having that bond and trusting each other so much. She wanted to experience those feelings. The feelings of knowing that someone cared about you.

The only person that ever showed her any kind feelings were Shinji and the Commander. But the Commander only needed her to pilot. Shinji on the other hand was kind to her in general. Feelings were confusing but also intriguing to her.

They finished up cleaning and put the supplies away.

"Ayanami, if your not in a hurry, you wanna go up on the roof and talk...I don't feel like going home yet" he told her.

"Okay" and they went to the roof.

The air was warm and relaxing.

"...I've noticed Suzuhara and Horaki have pursued an intimate relationship" Rei commented.

"Yeah, Hikari has liked him for a long time" he replied.

Rei looked away. And there was an awkward silence. She knew she was never meant to have any other purpose except instrumentality, she new she couldn't ever expect to be able to explore any feelings but that didn't stop her from longing to. In the end it was ironic, she wanted the one thing she knew she wasn't meant to have.

"We sure did have some fun" Shinji reminisced.

Rei gave him a strange look.

"It was back before you died...I once came to deliver you some school handouts, you weren't home so I threw away some trash for you and you blushed...you looked really cute" he explained to her.

Rei blushed again.

"Thank you" she replied.

It soon became a little quiet, time began to pass.

Shinji knew he should say something but he couldn't think of anything. His mind was at a loss for words. He scooted closer to Rei.

But things were still quiet.

"...I wonder...was I in love with you?" Rei questioned.

"...I don't think we were that close" Shinji said stupidly.

Rei looked away, she appeared a little sad.

Shinji caught her view and there was an awkward stare down.

The Third Child went to turn away but suddenly felt some pressure against his hand. He turned his head and felt a pair of small lips engulf his own.

It was over in what seemed like an instant.

Shinji looked at Rei. The pale girl's cheeks were on fire as were his own. The feeling surging through him was incredible. An intoxicating feeling as he kept reminding himself how her lips felt.

"...Ikari..." Rei spoke softly.

He looked at her. There were tears building up in her eyes. A cold tear ran down her cheek.

"Please...don't cry" he replied.

She looked at him in confusion. She didn't know why she couldn't stop herself.

Before the girl knew it she was deeply embraced by him.

Rei smiled and hugged him back. Shinji kissed her.

"...C'mon, I'll walk you home" he said holding out his hand.

She took it without a word and didn't let go until she was at her apartment.

"Thank you" she said embarrassingly.

"Your welcome" he said in the same way.

"You can come in, if you'd like" Rei offered.

"I'd like that" he replied.

And with that apartment 402's door shut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Christmas themed S/A and S/R stories coming soon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Seduction

**Code Blue**

**By: **Cryoxe

**Chapter Four: **Seduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** In case you hadn't noticed, this chapter will probably be pretty limely

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Somewhere inside Nerv..._

Shinji noticed Rei was alone. She was in the lounge, nobody was around. He approached her.

He hadn't been too physical with her, except for a kiss now and then and holding her hand. Which was why Shinji felt himself building up with embarrassment as he advanced. His hands began to tremble and his legs began to feel weak.

He placed one arm across her stomach and the other across her chest, pulling her close to him.

"Rei-chan" he whispered soft into her ear.

"Shinji-kun!" she panicked.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't...I feel...embarrassed" her mouth was quivering.

He turned her around and kissed her. Rei's back brushing up against a wall.

She leaned in close to him and was taken in with open arms.

"What if someone sees..." her soft voice said as she felt his hands caressing her cheek.

"I'm not sure...I'll stop if you want" he told her.

"No...I like it...I want to cuddle" she was straightforward with her feelings.

Rei closed her eyes and became lost in the world around them. Everything seemed to be happening so fast but yet so slow. She didn't want it to end.

"I love you" came a voice calling out to her.

The next kiss she received was much deeper than the previous.

The soft sound of their mouths touching and his tongue playfully enticing her. Rei tore away from him trying to catch her breath. He pulled her in closer and began to tease her with his index finger, he kept poking her nose. She caught his finger in her mouth and refused to let go.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere else?"Shinji asked...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji entered Rei's run down apartment. He laid down in her bed and breathed in deeply. Rei's scent was everywhere. Rei sat down next to him which drew his attention.

"If you want...you can undress me" Rei said quietly and she turned away in embarrassment.

A pair of hands fell upon her shoulders. She didn't think Shinji could hear her offer, let alone take it. Shinji himself couldn't believe it. He knew he should stop but he couldn't. It was all too much.

Her uniform was slowly removed. Rei quietly moaned as this all occurred. His hand lifting the garment over her head. Her bare flesh feeling the cold air. At least he still left her in her underwear.

Shinji slowly ran a hand down her side.

"Beautiful" was all he could manage with a blush.

Rei happily kissed him on the cheek.

"Come here" he said quietly as he pulled her closer to him.

"S-Shinji-kun" her face overheating. She let him take her and lay her down. Before she knew it his face was buried into her neck. Her hand weakly being taken by his.

To her surprise Shinji skipped her breasts and when to her stomach. Playfully nibbling on her belly button.

"Not so hard" she weakly cried.

"I'm sorry" he embarrassingly replied.

After getting his lustful appetite satisfied he cradled the girl in his arms.

"I love you, Shinji-kun" she said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, my cute Rei-chan" and he rubbed her head until she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Well theres my fourth chapter, sorry it took so long. Been mainly focusing on my crossover story which I have yet to even start but will really soon so expect it and maybe a Haruhi fic once I finish watching it.


End file.
